The arrogant king and prince!
by sukoi-sugoi
Summary: AU. Keigo and Ryoma, both are charming, arrogant and cocky, but will those very personalities draw them closer? Kei X Ryo- the royal pair
1. Chapter 1

**Arrogant love**

**YAOI**

**The cocky and the arrogant, a heavenly couple, meant to be together forever!**

_For people that notice the idea of Kuroshitsuji and Bleach, indeed I did it on purpose and again, Prince of Tennis, Kuroshitsuji, and Bleach are not mine. They belong to their rightful owner!_

**WARNING**: **STOP!!!!** Do not advance any further if any actions between boys offend you. This is a (yaoi) boy x boy fan fiction, rated M (mature) with foul language! Otherwise, I hope u enjoy!

**EDIT**: I know I have a lot of grammatical errors in this story, since English isn't really my strong language, I'll try to edit it more, but go gentle on me, please. Thank you!

**Setting**: w/ Kings, knights etc. and society accepts homosexual and actually thrill by it! Hehe _

**Plot**: Keigo Atobe is a 17 years old young, handsome and talented king. He is so powerful that he occupies so much land in only half a year after he became king. People obey under his charisma, beauty, and skill so willingly for both men and women, except one person: Ryoma Echizen. Actually, Ryoma doesn't even know his name. Ryoma is 15 years old, a knight in fact. His dubbing ceremony happened right after his 14th birthday. He's supposed to be a squire now before jumping to the knight's title, but with so many skills, intelligent, charms and strength he had never lost to anyone, even the best fighter in the whole world, except one person. The highly self-centered king and the arrogant beauty met, and it was indeed love at first sight… or at least for Keigo. However, more trouble is waiting for them than just cleaning up after their activities ^_^ NYA^_^

**Character**: I'll try to stay in character as much as I can but the personalities will be twisted to my desire and possible MPREG!

**Disclaimer**: NOT MINE, DON'T MIND, DON'T SUE! Besides, if I had own this, I would have turn it into a BL anime and as hardcore as sensitive pornograph w/ sex in every episode!

**THANKS CONFUSIONNOHIME SO MUCH FOR BETA'D MY STORY, I REALLY NEED IT!**

**AND THANKS FOR THE ADVICE FROM THE REVIEW,TOO!**

**_Chapter 1_**

The cocky and the arrogant

_Prologue_

It was so soft.

I remembered the softness of his lips and the sweet aroma that lingered around them when it pressed gently against mine. Whenever I was alone, his image would creep into my brain, making it throb in pain right along with my hardening member. His eyes were the color of pure gold as if they were about to burn right through me. And his body... OH GOD... his body, so mouth watering that I just wanted to ravish him right then and there. I needed to place a seal on them, make them mine, and kill any other fools who dared to touch him!

_Narrator POV:_

It was time for Ryoma to choose a king and serve him. Well actually, he was supposed to choose one a year ago, it's just that he was too arrogant and better than many of the kings and lords that he fought, so serving someone was impossible. On a peaceful day, well not really, there was a joust. Of course, we easily spotted Ryoma. Women swooned over him, some even fainted. Men whistled and some even got a nose bleed. His armor glinted in the sun, his sword cold and mighty. His golden eyes gave off a dangerous yet seductive aura. His natural dark emerald green hair ran wild as his hand brushed past it. It was indeed a breath taking sight, and every year Ryoma seemed to become more and more beautiful.

Ryoma won every tournament and joust without breaking a sweat; it was becoming too easy for him. He needed more of a challenge, if only someone strong enough to gave him a good fight was here, he would be more than thrilled. And there was the one and only: King Keigo Atobe.

'Uhhh! How boring! There's not even a fight that's worth 10 minutes of my time! How weak is this country?' Ryoma thought to himself with disgust. He had won the tournament, yet again, for 5 years straight, even before he became an official knight. Just then, someone who looked like he came from a wealthy and well-known family arrived. He positioned himself in an elegant manner.

"All kneel down to the one and only, King Keigo!" boomed one of what seemed to be a bodyguard.

The young king looked down at his subjects with satisfaction until his gaze followed to where Ryoma was, standing tall and playing with his cat, Karupin, rather than kneeling and listening to what the cocky king had to say.

"Oi, brat! Kneel down to the all mighty King Keigo or be punished! Hey are you listening to me, brat?" one guard yelled.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Ryoma finally looked up and saw an angry guard charging towards him.

Ryoma, almost automatically, took an expert stance and flipped the giant guard over with a swift movement without even breaking a sweat.

"Uhggg! You little impudent son of a... you broke my ribs!" The fallen guard said between his teeth as he tried and failed to stand up.

"Stop your foolishness, Abarai." The young king said while trying to hide his chuckle after seeing Abarai got beaten up by a smaller person.

"Even though what Abarai just did was unacceptable, Ore-sama believes that you also need to apologize to us, for ignoring our orders, ahn." Keigo said in a serious tone, expecting the youth to kneel down right there.

"Usu!" said Kabaji, popping out of nowhere

_Ryoma POV_

After the very surprising attack, I stopped day dreaming. Then someone walked towards me, telling me I needed to apologize and kneel down in front of him. Che! Like that's gonna happen. When he came closer I noticed his stylish purplish-gray hair. He was wearing a serious expression on his handsome face and had this strong royal aura around him, and the fact that his tall, muscular frame, walking down in a dazzling manner also contributed to this. He must be some lord or at least someone important in this country. Not that I care.

_Atobe POV_

I, myself was quite surprised when the youth didn't do what I commanded. As I walked towards him and closed the distance between us, I didn't expect the sight that was waiting for me that made me even more shocked. There, standing in front of me, was a heavenly beauty. Even if he was a man, his beauty made the goddess Venus hideaway in shame; as the Romans would say. His dark, emerald green hair gleamed under the glinting of the sun, his creamy white skin stood out from his armor, his eyes, so golden and pure stared straight at me, giving a cold aura enough to call him the god of ice. He stood straight and tall, emitting a dangerous feeling that sent chills down my spine, yet so seductive that I felt like ravishing him... Oh dear, did I just say something like that? Not an appropriate manner at all! But indeed he was irresistible, not counting the fact that he fought just as astounding as his looks. If I remembered correctly, he was famous. He was the last of the Echizen family. The Echizen family was known for their status in both political and religious positions. They had served my father, grandfather, no, even longer than that. Many of the ladies in that family became the wives of my ancestors. Even my aunt was an Echizen before she got married. But what amazed people the most was him: Ryoma Echizen.

After his parents' mysterious death, he had run his estate flawlessly and even had spare time to gain new territories and participates in these events. He was known for his cold attitude, arrogant personality, breath-taking looks, and his inhuman fighting skill that could only be equal or even greater than my own. _(Suddenly, a wonderful thought popped into his head.)_ Yes, I will make him mine! Only someone like him can serve all of my needs. And we would never know; if he served me right, I might give him a good time serving me as a reward, ahn. Muhahahaha! Muhahahaha!

_Ryoma POV_

I think my eyes just twitch after that maniac laughter! I wondered if he was okay or not. Maybe he got some sort of illness. I must not make any eye contact. I felt bad for the guy who was wounded just now. But really, this is just creepy. Although, he may look a little attractive, his behavior was scaring me. It was such a horrible, terrifying thing for a young, innocent child to go through. I was more disgusted with this country now than before. To think that they were foolish enough to even have these tournaments without any real competition and use money for other foolish things. I need some real challenge or else, one day I'm going to turn into one of them! _(shuddered)_ Wait did I just shuddered? I think I did. He really is scary!

_Narrator POV_

Keigo stared at the beauty some more until Abarai stood up and yelled at Ryoma.

"Brat, are you going to kneel down to the all mighty king or not?"

"Huh, he's the king?" Ryoma said in confusion and pointed at Keigo.

Keigo stood there frozen; his eyes twitched after what he had heard. He had ordered to have his pictures drawn and delivered everywhere so that the people will know that he is the king, Keigo Atobe. Now, standing before him, was someone that he really wanted attention from, but the cruel reply from that irresistible lips made him feel like fainting. But of course he didn't, that might give a bad impression to Ryoma! Well, as if he didn't already give one from his maniacal laughs.

"Ore-sama will forgive you for the rudeness in your actions but you have to serve me instead!" Keigo tried his best to say it in a serious voice so he wouldn't end up freaking out Ryoma any further.

"Why do I have to serve you? I haven't done anything wrong. I just needed to defend myself or I'll get crushed under that big guy." He said as he pointed a finger at Abarai. "And besides, it's not like it's my fault that you didn't pass out enough pictures so everyone can notice you right away." Ryoma slightly pouted and whined to Keigo.

Keigo stood there; almost drooling as he caught a bit of Ryoma's pouting lips. He looked so cute, Keigo thought as he fantasized about how hot Ryoma would look under him. He imagined Ryoma naked, squirming under him, moaning his name as he thrust into that tight ass hard and fast.

"You will be mine very soon!" Keigo murmured under his breath not wanting anyone to hear. But unfortunately with Ryoma's sensitive ears that pick up every sound, Ryoma heard it loud and clear. Ryoma stepped back in a defensive position and raised his eyes brow slightly. After seeing this, he distracted Ryoma by challenging him into a duel, which Ryoma accepted. They made a bet saying that the one who loses will obey and serve the winner for eternity.

By then, there was a pretty large crowd watching a once in a lifetime battle [literally]. Keigo picked out a horse and waited for Ryoma to put his cat away in a safe spot. When the preparation was ready, they launched at each other. Ryoma charged leaning low and ready to knock the cocky king off balance. Keigo also charged at Ryoma but in a more dazzling manner. Ryoma emitted a dangerous aura and swung his sword with expertise as Keigo barely managed to dodge. Ryoma sliced his sword so close to the king's neck, but Keigo dodged it and some hair was cut and fell off instead.

They were deeply concentrated, not wanting to submit under the other. The crowd stared unblinking as the fierce battle continued; their fighting skills were equally alike. Until Keigo brought out his newly made-finishing move that was so fast even for Echizen's gifted eyes that could see any moving object. Ryoma quickly landed on his butt, not knowing what to say.

"You shall be mine, cute little knight!" Keigo spoked calmly with a bit of mockery in his tone.

"How..how..I..what! Did I just loose?" Ryoma asked with pleading in his voice even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I believe so, young master!" A voice calmly said as the crowd nodded their heads wildly.

Ryoma looked over and saw his old, honorable and most trusted servant named Tanaka, standing not far from him. Tanaka had taken care of Ryoma since the day his parents died mysteriously. Tanaka thought of Ryoma as his own son and had been proud with everything that Ryoma did. He also hoped that his young master would find a life partner acceptable to his amazing talent, heart, looks and not to mention, body. And when he noticed how attracted the king seemed to be to Ryoma. He sighed and thought how Ryoma could be so dense sometimes.

"I... how can this be?" Ryoma's lips quivered, as his body trembled, and his brain went numb as he thought of serving this cocky and perverted king. He had to admit that the cocky king had talent and was better than he was in fighting which was rare.

"Come on, be a good boy and be awed at the sight of Ore-sama's prowess! Ore-sama shall reward you if you do your job nicely. The reward is a secret but it will be a good one!" Keigo said with a smirk.

The crowd all yelled 'KYAA~~~~' in harmony. Ryoma tried to protest but Keigo interrupted him and lifted him up on his shoulder without breaking a sweat, as if he was a precious prize that he loved and held possessively. The crowd went wild again with that action.

"Your majesty…!" Abarai went pale as he said this; he had never seen his king do this kind of thing.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS..INSTANT…you...you… COCKY PERVERTED MONKEY KING!" Ryoma yelled and pounded his fists on Keigo's back.

"Ore-sama is kind enough not to punish you for calling me with that disrespectful name! You should be thankful!" Keigo said irritatingly in a low husky voice. "Or do you wish to be punished?" He followed, smirking widely.

The crowd went wild and chanted: PUNISHMENT, PUNISHMENT, PUNISHMENT!!!!!!!!

"PERVERT MONKEY KING!"

"BRAT!"

"PERVERT POMPOUS DIVA!"

"BRAT!"

And they did that until they got back to the castle.

* * *

LINE: okay, so here your choice, I can go straight to the point and have some lemon on the next chapter right away, OR I can have this as an adventure type and add in the lemon and the chemistry for the Royal Pair slowly.

And PLZ review, it inspired me a lot and I always read them, doesn't matter if ther're criticism or praise, all reviews are welcome, just be a little gentle, thank you!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The sweet Ryoma**

_**All warning and disclaimer in chapter 1**_

**Thanks for reviewing:**** -****Snow-Angel-, kudocchi, Confusion No Hime, EchizenRyomaLover, ryoka-chan, ****HiKaRi-ChIbI****, and ****Sanz0girl****.**** Since most of you want it to be slow, than slow it shall be. Please review! They give me lots of inspiration!!! **

**Hints of other couple, if you have a couple that you like to suggest then please mention them in the review. But, if your couple is Ryoma with someone else other than Keigo, then I'm sorry, I can't do that!**

**(I try to edit it myself, so if there're errors or mistakes, feel free to tell me. I'm also open for suggestion about what you want to happen next.)**

**Thanks so much for pointing out my mistakes: EchizenRyomaLover**

_Previous:_

"_PERVERT MONKEY KING"_

"_BRAT" _

"_PERVERT POMPOUS DIVA"_

"_BRAT" _

* * *

Narrator POV:

When they finally managed to get back from their _'interesting'_ trip to the castle, Ryoma's face was redder than a tomato. Meanwhile, Keigo just looked at him with burning passion and lust with an obvious devilish smirk on his face.

"PUT ME DOWN FOR THE LAST T~~~" Ryoma protest but was cut off by someone else walking in the room.

"Your majesty, you have returned! Neighboring places are sending their princesses to~" Shishido, an important count of Keigo said.

When Shishido finally looked up he saw the king (Keigo) carried a younger male on his shoulder and suddenly thoughts about a certain silver-hair person named Otori filled his mind. Shishido, now lost in his own fantasies, forgot what he was about to say. Keigo ignored this and hollered for a maid to get a room ready for his 'prize.' While waiting for a room, he continued carrying _**his**_ Ryoma to his chamber.

"Can you put me down, like **NOW**?" Ryoma asked impatiently one last time.

"Sheesh! Fine! You don't know how honored someone feel just to be looked at by Ore-sama, not to mention being carried." Keigo said in irritation, but he put Ryoma down on his bed anyway. Ryoma took off his armor and placed it aside leaving his normal clothes.

"Che, what kind of honor is that? Monkey honor?" Ryoma arrogantly retorted back

Keigo eyes began to twitch, but since he doesn't want to fight with Ryoma anymore, decided to not say anything.

"Nay, Monkey King! Who was that guy before?" Ryoma asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Brat, don't call me Monkey King! Anyway he is Shishido Ryou, one of Ore-sama's trusted servants. His ancestors had all been very loyal to the Atobe clan. There are also Kabaji and Oshitari, which you have yet to meet. All of their loyalty and support is incomparable."

"…"

Ryoma listened, but couldn't really think of anything to continue the conversation, once again the awkward silent returned.

Then the door opened with a loud crash, and a woman stepped in with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh my dear son is growing up." [Then she looks over at Ryoma top to bottom] '_He even managed to capture such a cute boyfriend.'_

"Where did you find him, Keigo? [The woman saw the look of confusion on Ryoma's face and smiled.]

Oh, I'm sorry! I am Keigo's mother, the formal queen Atobe. And you look so cute, no wonder Keigo falls head over heels for you!" The queen squeals as she fantasizes about her handsome son and his cute 'boyfriend' *cough*…I mean a friend *cough* that is *cough* a boy giggle. "Well son you better get ready for yourself and your friend before the party!" the queen said as she skips out the door in pure happiness.

"Hey, what party is it anyway? Is it that important?" Ryoma asked trying to ignore what the queen just said before.

"It's nothing much. It's probably for Ore-sama to choose a bride." Keigo said calmly.

"Hmmm…You don't look so happy. Usually, when someone chooses a bride, the mood is much happier. You're just gloomy and sitting there pouting." Ryoma said

"Hmmm! Brat! Ore-sama **does not** pout!" Keigo said clearly in irritation._ When will he notice my attraction to him? Sweet Ryoma, why are you so dense?_

"Che! Fine, you don't pout…at least not in a human way, yours is a monkey's way. "Ryoma said still amused by his joke.

"Brat! What does that supposed to mean?" Keigo growled deep and stepped toward Ryoma, clearly pissed…

Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Your majesty, please come down, all of our guests are waiting for you."

"Ahhh, fine, Oshitari, go tell them, Ore-sama will be right there. And you, brat, come with me." Keigo said as he pulled Ryoma along with him with a smug on his face.

"No, wait, Monkey King, let me go. I said let me go. DID YOU HEAR ME?" Ryoma got tagged along, now pissed and trying to get his hand out of the iron grip. He had always been afraid of these parties. He hated parties. All of the gatherings at his place were all taken care of by his trusted servant, Tanaka. And now the Monkey King is going to torture him with the ridiculous party. How he hated parties.

* * *

LINE: Okay, so that's that. Next time, there will be a drunken Ryoma and who knows what he'll do in his drunken state. Sorry for taking so long to update.

There's that little button called _**'review.'**_  
I now you want to press it.  
Come on, you can do it!  
It's right below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The confession. Wanna try it out?**

_**All warning and disclaimer in chapter 1**_

**A/N- I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I had other works to taken care of, but now, I'm free to write as much as possible. Please review, it'll make me write faster!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**** - ryoka-chan, erisreigned, EchizenRyomaLover, FujiSyusuke1995, Confusion No Hime, herbblood.**

**Special thank for pointing out my mistakes: ****EchizenRyomaLover!****!**

_Previous:_

"_No, wait, Monkey King, let me go. I said let me go. DID YOU HEAR ME?" Ryoma got tag along, now pissed and trying to get his hand out of the iron's grip. He had always been afraid of these parties. He hated parties. All of the gatherings at his place were all taken care of by his trusted servant, Tanaka. And now the Monkey King is going to torture him with the ridiculous party. How he hate parties. _

_Narrator POV:_

"MONKEY KING! STOP DRAGGING ME!" Ryoma shouted not caring about the people that were watching them.

"As the all mighty and powerful king Keigo, Ore-sama orders you to obey Ore-sama's every wish. Thus, STOP RESISTING AND STOP HOLDING ONTO THAT DOOR!" Keigo yelled just as passionate.

"YOU…YOU POMPOUS MONKEY DIVA KING…LET GO!" Ryoma shouted refusing to walk.

"BRAT! Hmmmm. Fine. If that's what you want, Ore-sama will grant your wish." Keigo said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Ryoma thought that the big monkey had given up so he relaxed his body a bit. But how wrong he was, instead of letting Ryoma go, Keigo turned Ryoma around and kissed him on the lips. He licked Ryoma's lips, asking for entrance, but Ryoma, being stubborn, clenched his teeth tightly. Keigo smirked and bit his lips a bit and forced Ryoma to open his cute mouth. Then Keigo slipped his tongue in and explored every inch of Ryoma's hot cavern. The talented tongue danced around trying to get the other to play with it. Ryoma blushed bright red and his member half-erected while he moaned into the kiss. Keigo's hands began caressing the delicate body gently without breaking the kiss. His left hand held Ryoma's waist firmly, and his right slowly crept down to the sacred area. Then Keigo began grinding his own hot length against Ryoma's which resulted in Ryoma's lovely moans and pants. Like music to his ears, Keigo's member hardens even more, if that was even possible. Then, Keigo broke apart from the kiss for a second and looked at Ryoma with love and lust. Ryoma is still in a daze so he lets Keigo do whatever he wants. Keigo's hand slowly crept up Ryoma's shirt and his other hand….

"AHEMM! Your majesty, please refrain from molesting your subordinate out in the open!" Oshitari said with an obvious blush on his cheek. Ryoma, now fully rational again, stomped on Keigo 's foot and ran down the stairs, not really caring where he's heading, as long as he's away from the pervert monkey.

_Ryoma POV:_

I can't believe that he did that! That was absolutely…totally…amazingly…HOT. I didn't know his lips were so soft. I was hard, too. His hands, his lips, his breath…his…eyes looking like they want to devour me. He grinded his…against me, it was so big and hard. He…. (Suddenly realizing what he was thinking) NO! What am I thinking? It was wrong, I'm a man, I don't have any interest in women doesn't mean I want a man instead. I'm THE ECHIZEN! RYOMA ECHIZEN! I will not let this happen ever again!

_Narrator POV:_

Even though, Ryoma thought that, one could clearly see that he had enjoyed the kiss and was blushing like mad. Ryoma went to a corner of the room now filled with laughter and chats from the people attending the party. Keigo on the other hand, was pissed. There is no other word to put it. He is erected, his pants seem to be tighter than usual, and the image of Ryoma panting and moaning refused to go away from his head making him even harder. He was so hard, he was sure that a vein would pop any minute. Trying to forget the lust he began thinking about those ugly whores that literally throw themselves at him. This made a huge turn off and he was able to concentrate on other things or at least try to. His eyes roamed around the room searching for the cute knight. He spotted Ryoma walking and make no attempt to hide the fact that he looked like a hungry wolf and Ryoma is the lamb. Oh how he wants to ravish Ryoma, feel him beneath him moaning, wanting to touch that soft, white skin, dying to slip into that virgin area. _'It must be really hot and tight. Then I'll make him say that he loves me.'_ Keigo thought with images of the irresistible Ryoma filling his head again. Feeling another erection he cursed Ryoma for being so cute and had capturing his heart so quickly. The only thing about Ryoma is that he is way too dense. He is more dense than most people toward any kind of attraction, especially infatuation and love. Keigo, now making his way down the stair and finally do his job.

"Welcome! Enjoy yourself with Ore-sama's extravagant party!" Keigo voice boomed making everyone look and swear at how hot he looks.

Ryoma, now happily isolated in the corner began drinking. He was a bit thirsty before and with nothing else to do, he drank cups after cups. Not aware of the substance that he drank was wine, Ryoma soon became drunk with his face bright red. Finally, some other people noticed him and approached the drunken knight.

"Hey little fella, ya seem ta be real drunk, want some help?" one said obviously with a bad intent.

"Che! As if you could." Ryoma warned and began walking away.

They were furious with Ryoma's arrogant attitude and wanted to make him learn. "Hey, brat! Watch what ya are saying!" one man in the group put his hand on Ryoma's shoulder stopping him from going away. Suddenly, without a warning, a flash was seen. Ryoma's sword danced wildly without hesitation as the one that just touched him scrambled in fear.

"What did I tell you? DO NOT TOUCH ME WITH THAT LOWLY HAND OF YOURS!" The drunken Ryoma obviously is more hot-headed and a bit cranky from the incident before.

Other people in the room now fully aware of what's going on whispered to each other. "Look, isn't that THE ECHIZEN?" one lord said. "Hey, those people cowering in fear seem familiar. Oh wait, aren't they the ones known for molesting and raping other people mercilessly? My friend's cousin was a victim before." one lady said clearly with disgust in her voice.

"I heard that they don't care about the gender, anyone is fine as long as it satisfies their desire. I even heard that an eight-years-old was raped by them." Someone said.

"Who let them in? Echizen punished them for the sinful acts!" People now gathered around Ryoma and the criminals asking for the proper judgment for the sinful criminals.

A flash, then another one, and screams were heard. Ryoma swung his sword swiftly cutting their tendons. Keigo, while talking to an important count heard screams and looked around. Seeing most people surrounding where Ryoma was a minute ago, his heart almost leaped out of his chest. He excused himself and went toward Ryoma. _'Please be okay. Please be okay.'_ Keigo chanted like a mantra all the way until he reached the crowd. Slowly, getting his composure back, he asked the crowd.

"What is this extraordinary event that dares to take people's attention from Ore-sama? You lot should be awed by Ore-sama's prowess." Keigo said calmly even his insides are burning wanting to know if Ryoma was all right or not.

" Sheesh! Will you stop with your monkey act? Next time you might want to invite decent people that aren't escaped criminals." Ryoma said in irritation.

Upon hearing Ryoma's voice, Keigo let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Realizing the situation, Keigo smiled with relief and thanked Ryoma, mostly for him being safe. Ryoma was shocked, his brain frozen, trying to think if he was in a dream or not. He hadn't know the king that long but he knows for a fact that THE monkey KING would never not use Ore-sama not to mention thanking someone else like a NORMAL person. He had always thought that he was a bit abnormal…okay maybe a lot abnormal. Seeing Ryoma's pale expression, Keigo cursed himself for not being there to safe Ryoma and letting a fifteen-years-old deal with such event. He grabbed Ryoma's wrist and pulled him away from a crowd now with whistles and cat calls. He ignored them and headed for his chamber. Ryoma is still in shock, once again, letting Keigo do whatever he wants. Once in the room, Keigo apologize to Ryoma, making Ryoma utterly speechless.

"Ore-…I'm sorry for being so forward and not thinking about your feelings. Because of that, it led to you almost getting hurt. But Ryoma, Or-… my feeling for you is real. I really, truly… do love you." Keigo said with his face serious and his eyes searching for Ryoma's reaction and answer.

Ryoma had felt quite an attraction to the monkey king before but he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. "Such..such.. an important thing, you… should make it clear from the beginning, _baka_." Ryoma said automatically with his face bright red.

Keigo chuckled slightly and hugged Ryoma tightly. Keigo, himself had never felt such strong emotions toward anyone except himself. But as Ryoma stepped into his life, his number one priority became Ryoma. Making Ryoma smile, and feel happy make himself feel like he's in heaven. When he thought about that scream belonging to Ryoma, his chest tightened, his vision blurred and he wanted to kill whoever had hurt him.

Both had never felt such strong emotions for another person, so they wanted to try it out. They want to experience this feeling call true love. What it feels like to be in heaven with the one you love. They want to try it out and help each other get there. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes watched them with complete amusement and started skipping down the hall with a big smile on her face.

_'Ah I can hear the wedding bells not far from here, my son is all grown up!'_ she thought smiling to herself. _'Finally, Keigo can learn what it means to be in love, the risks and the happiness. At last the one for him has come.'  
__________________________________________________________________

**Line: please review, it really inspired me! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lovely Night**

**All disclaimers in chapter 1**

**Thanks to: erisreigned, EchizenRyomaLover, lecy, loveless0097**

**Just to let you know that, all of my work is dedicated to my reviewers and once again, thank you so much for review! It really inspire me!**

**I'm so sorry for taking way too long to update, but here is the next chapter!**

******Beta'd by: EchizenRyomaLover- Thank you so much! XD**

**Chapter 4**

**Fiancé?**

**All disclaimers in chapter 1**

**Thanks to: erisreigned, EchizenRyomaLover, lecy, loveless0097**

**Just to let you know that all of my work is dedicated to my reviewers, and once again, thank you so much for your reviews! It really inspires me! **

**I'm so sorry for taking way too long to update, but here is the next chapter!**

_Previously_

_'Ah I can hear the wedding bells not far from here, my son is all grown up!' she thought smiling to herself. 'Finally, Keigo can learn what it means to be in love, the risks and the happiness. At last the one for him has come!' _

"Ah~"

"Harder, harder~"

"Oh, that feels so good~"

"Yeah, that's the spot, harder Kei…!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why is Ore-sama doing this?"

"...because, you want to make me happy, don't you? Then doing this will make me really happy. So get on with it!" Ryoma said, a wide smirk on his face.

"Hmmm! Brat!" Keigo said, but went back to massaging Ryoma's shoulders.

Ryoma's skin is so smooth and silky despite all of the training he undergoes. His skin, lightly tan from practicing outdoors, makes him look all the more gorgeous. Keigo gently rubs Ryoma's shoulders, trying to loosen up the knot in them. The comforting silence carried on between them until…

"RYOMA-KUN!~" a girl with red hair in pig tails screams as she slams the door open.

"Tomoko…" Ryoma sighs as he rubs his face, weariness clearly evident in him.

Clearly oblivious to the fact that Ryoma is underneath Keigo (without his shirt on) and Keigo's hands are on him, rubbing gently, Tomoko pushes the Monkey King aside and jumps on Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, I missed you so much! Please don't ever leave me like that again! You have no idea how lonely I was and I ---"

"Hnm, I have no idea how lonely you were, nor do I intend to know. Now could you please get off of me?" Ryoma said, annoyance clearly in his voice. He glances at Keigo and smiles inwardly as he sees the Monkey King's face scrunch up in jealousy.

"EHEM!" Keigo coughed, making himself known for the first time.

"Oh your majesty! I'm so happy to meet you! I heard from Tanaka-san that Ryoma-kun is going to be your personal knight! What an honor! My fiancé is the best don't you think, your majesty?" Tomoko went on and on, again, oblivious to the fact that Ryoma was now hitting himself with a pillow, trying to shut out the girl's annoying voice. Keigo, on the other hand, was frozen in place, his heart broken in two, and his soul felt like it was being sucked into a giant black hole…

"F…f.f…fian…fiancé ?" Keigo forced out the word bitterly. He felt like all of his hopes and dreams flew out the window, and his heart just wanted to commit suicide.

"Che."

With that, Ryoma sits up, puts on his shirt and exits the door. Keigo goes after Ryoma just a second later, both leaving the flabbergasted girl behind to her own devices.

Keigo catches up with Ryoma and pulls him into an abandoned room.

"Che! What the hell Monkey King?" Ryoma yells, annoyance and weariness all over his face, making Keigo's heart ache.

"Is she telling the truth?" Keigo asked, his mind preparing for the worst possible answer.

"What if it is?" Ryoma answered, his eyes clouded with something unknown. He turned his head at an angle to avoid Keigo's eyes, wanting to get away.

" So is it the truth?" Keigo grimaced, the words tasted sour on his tongue.

"I don't think this is any of your business. Even if you are my lord, this is personal, and it has nothing to do with u..mphhhh…." Ryoma couldn't even finish when Keigo's lips crashed on his.

'So soft, just like before.' They both thought. This time, without any hesitation, Keigo bit Ryoma's lips gently and slipped his tongue in. There, Keigo swirls his tongue around, exploring every spot and space, licking every tooth that got caught in between. It seemed like hours before the two broke apart in need of air.

"It has everything to do with me because I love you and I plan to make you mine, Ryo!" Keigo whispered huskily **)** in Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma, now with a blush so red running from his face all the way down to his neck, stuttered and tried to push Keigo away.

**Ryoma's POV**

I can't believe he just kissed me again! (not that I'm complaining) I gotta admit, the diva is a good kisser. But that guy, he just said that he loves me...AGAIN! Does this guy think everyone is like him and that they can just say 'I love you' that easily?...NOT THAT I WOULD EVER SAY IT! And this guy…grrrrr…he makes me act like a lovesick girl! I've never blushed before and...AHHHHH! I'm blushing so much! Damn the Monkey King! And I have never talked to myself this much either! Keep your cool, Ryo. Keep your co…I've never really looked at the diva's face closely before. He's handsome. His lips were soft, it was kinda nice kissing him…Oh NO! Stop thinking about stupid stuff!

**Keigo's POV**

Ryoma's face is scrunching up in displeasure. Damn! I knew I would screw this up somehow, didn't think that it would be this early! I should have stopped this feeling right when it started, but Ryoma is just too cute and…and can't stop thinking how he would be the perfect one for me. Oh, sweet Ryoma, if you leave me now, I won't stop you, but I would die! But if you're happy with that red-head, then so be it. I'll trade everything just for your smile….

**Normal POV**

Then, just as Keigo was about to turn away, Ryoma grabs his arm and turns him around. Ryoma pecks him on the lips and pulls away, a cheeky smile on his face showing stubbornness.

" Hmp! Monkey King, mada mada dane!"

With that, Ryoma walks out the door, leaving a confused Keigo with a priceless expression on his face.

_____________ AFTER 10 MINUTES OF DIGESTING WHAT HAD HAPPENED_________

" He gave me a chance?" Keigo cautiously asked, as if waiting for someone to say otherwise.

With the fact confirmed, the chibi Keigo in his head dances a victory dance and Keigo's face lightens up. New determination pours into his body as he sets out to find Ryoma and woo him. The incident about Tomoko and the fiancé problem was completely forgotten by the time Keigo exited the room. But would that be a big mistake to the newly blooming love between them? Will that be the first test for Ryoma and Keigo?

Again, even though both Ryoma and Keigo are so sharp on the battle field, they proved to be extra oblivious at home. Unknown to them both, two women giggled and laughed as they got ready to plan for the next event...

**LINE: Wow, it has been a long time since I updated! I was under attack by the enemy of all writers… THE MEAN WRITER'S BLOCK-SAMA! It took me days to defeat it! But it shall return! Only your reviews can help me! Please help!**

**Please help by reviewing! All reviews are accepted! :P**

**Just press that button below!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**All disclaimers in chapter 1**

** -There's Kuroshitsuji's reference in this chapter! :D**

**Thanks to: ****pandora vanity****, ****Oharu chicken****, ****xxtooxlazyxloginxx****, ****rikaraxXxseiten****, ****queenruby987****, ****UekiKosuke****, ****EchizenRyomaLover****, ****erisreigned**

**YAY! I'm back everyone! (dodged flying objects and tomatoes) Hehehe… well, I'll just get on with the story…Hehehe… **

_Previously_

"_He gave me a chance?" Keigo cautiously asked, as if waiting for someone to say otherwise._

**The Real Rivals Appear**

It was a bright, sunny morning with the blue sky and puffy white clouds moving slowly across the sky. Keigo looked out the window and sighed. Lord Tezuka will be coming over today to plan for an alliance between the two of them. And possibly, Sanada of the West would also come. How he hated being king. If he was just a knight, then he could spend a lot more time with Ryoma. After Ryoma gave him a chance two days ago, his mind is filled with the youth. Everything that he happened to lay his eyes upon reminded him of Ryoma. And everywhere he went, thoughts of a certain someone danced in his head as if mocking him. How he hated being king.

"Your majesty, Lord Tezuka and Lord Sanada have arrived." Oshitari announced his eyes narrowed at the frown on Keigo's face. He has a very good idea that it has to do with a certain Echizen.

"Very well, lead them to the main hall. I shall be there shortly."

"Yes, my lord."

**In the royal garden~**

"Meowwww!"

"Hahaha! Karupin! Hahaha! Stop! It tickles. Hahaha!"

Ryoma petted Karupin gently as master and pet enjoy the view. It really is the royal garden. Ryoma could clearly see the effort and time needed to make the garden this beautiful. Flowers were arranged on both side of the entrance so that it created the Atobe's coat of arms. Further inside were exotic plants with colorful appearances and a sweet fragrance. There were animals strolling in the garden, some of which were meant to be vicious and dangerous. However, here in the royal garden, they are harmless and simply play around with the other animals.

It reminded Ryoma of a certain someone. He is charismatic and proud as he commanded respect everywhere he went. He could tame the most dangerous person to become his loyal servant and melts the heart of thousands of women with a simple smile. It scared Ryoma. He scared Ryoma. But nevertheless, he had given the monkey a chance and he would never regret what he had done.

**The main hall~**

"So I take that this alliance between the three of us is solid?" Sanada asked.

"Indeed it is. This alliance should be strong enough to last until after the upcoming invasion at least." Tezuka said with a calculating gleam in his eyes.

"Very well, since everything is sorted, Ore-sama invites you both to an extravagant lunch as a way to celebrate the successful alliance."

"Thank you. However, I would like to visit your royal garden. I heard that it is quite a sight." Tezuka asked respectfully.

"Of course, Ore-sama shall lead the way. Would you also like to come, Sanada?" Keigo asked just to be polite.

"Ah that would be nice." Sanada simply answered.

The three made their way to the royal garden. Each of them held an air of confident and royalty as they walk regally down the hall. It was quite a sight to see three powerful figures walking together. As they reached the entrance of the royal garden Keigo told a maid to open the door and the three stepped in. Immediately, a sweet fragrance surrounded them as beautiful flowers entered their sights. A sleeping angle became the main source of attention for King Atobe. Keigo, with a soft smile on his lips looked at Ryoma with adoration and love clearly shown on his face. Forgetting that Tezuka and Sanada were also in the room, Keigo continued to watch the sleeping Ryoma. Tezuka and Sanada became curious as to why Keigo stopped. They traced his sight to Ryoma sleeping soundly with Karupin curled on his chest. His emerald green hair softly framed his face making Ryoma looked all the more innocent. The slight movement of his chest when breathing was the only action in the room. The three lords simply stare speechless at the adorable sight with Tezuka and Sanada wondering if heaven had lost an angle.

Feeling stares on him, Ryoma slowly woke up from his slumber. Golden eyes opened slightly trying to get use to the bright glows around him. Rubbing his eyes cutely, and with some stretches, Ryoma successfully chased his sleepiness away. Karupin woke up from the stretching and meowed gently voicing his hunger. Finally looking up, Ryoma noticed the three intense gazes on him. One of them was from the monkey king himself.

"Stop staring, monkey king. You're getting creepier every minute." Ryoma said, lacking the usually coldness in his voice

"Brat!" Keigo said affectionately.

As if awake from their trances, Tezuka and Sanada looked at Ryoma intently. Both wondered who the Ryoma is and what is he to Keigo. Someone who could call King Atobe, 'monkey king', surely is a very special individual himself.

"Who are they, Kei?" Ryoma asked, noticing the intense gazes slowly move up and down his body. If the other two people are plotting something, it's better to destroy their hope now. With that thought Ryoma made his way to Keigo, his eyes shone brighter with a hint of mischievous in them. Ryoma put his arms around Keigo's neck and lean his head on his chest.

"I'm hungry, Kei. We should go to lunch. Are you finished with your business?" Ryoma asked sweetly as he inwardly chuckled.

Keigo felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest. Did Ryoma really hug him? And what was with the sexy voice? Doesn't Ryoma know that giving him a hard-on right now isn't exactly the best place? Looking down, Keigo saw the mischievous gleams in enticing golden eyes. Then he remembered Tezuka and Sanada and looked over only to see the glares from the other two lords. No doubt, they are attracted to sweet Ryoma and currently wanting to rip his head off and destroy the alliances out of jealousy. He chuckled slightly and decided to play along with Ryoma.

"Yes, Ryo. Ore-sama was also about to go to lunch. Ore-sama has a surprise for you waiting in our chamber." Keigo said huskily into Ryoma's ear, taking pride in how Ryoma shivered gently. His arms circled tightly around Ryoma's lithe waist as he pulled the youth even closer. Tezuka and Sanada looked at the lovey-dovey scene and felt like ripping their hairs out or maybe ripping someone's head off.

"AHEM! We should be getting to lunch now, don't you think, king Atobe?" Sanada said with a bite in his voice.

"Of course, come Ryoma, you said that you were hungry weren't you? Ore-sama will order the chef to make your favorite dishes." Keigo still played along with chibi Keigo dancing around in his head.

Thinking that they had successfully discouraged Tezuka and Sanada, the king and knight made their merry way to the dining hall. Unknowingly, the 'couple' had sparked a burning passion and the two lords. Tezuka and Sanada looked at each other and nodded their heads and accepting the challenge. Each promised to himself to make Ryoma his. But first, they needed to separate Atobe and Ryoma, seeing as the two was so openly affectionate; separating the two might be hard.

As Tezuka and Sanada followed Keigo to the dining, they both declare wars. Feeling glares on his back, Keigo chuckled at Tezuka's and Sanada's determinations. Keigo had made to first attack, or rather, Ryoma did. And it seems like and Ryoma and he must cooperate if they want to destroy the other side. Whispering his thoughts to Ryoma, Keigo explained the need to cooperate. Ryoma's eyes lit up at the challenge and smirked.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma said simply and walked away toward the dining hall.

The day concluded with 15-Love for Keigo and Ryoma. But true to Ryoma's words, Tezuka and Sanada might have more up their sleeves.

A/N: Please review and this story will continue with purely Kei x Ryo! (dodged flying objects again) WAHHHH! I'm so sorry! I will continue to update faster! I'm sorry! Gomen!

Thank you for your supports so much! If you have any plot bunnies, just put it in the reviews or you can just PM me!

So just click

that button

down

below

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
